the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/More random theories
Alright, a while back I posted some theories about events in the show. Here are some more- The tear of gold- There are many theories about this. What I believe personally is that Victor's father kept it in the ring for safe keeping. He gave it, along with the ring, to Victor so he could finally make the elixir. Now, I think people have been forgetting that V.R. Sr already had to have had tears of gold to make the elixir in the first place. So he could have easily put it inside years ago but died while trying to get the mask. Jason- Heh...Yeah. I seriously am wondering where this dude ran off to on us, but I think he probably just died of his disease. It would have been nice of them to tell us that, though. Corbierre- I have a strange feeling he is alive, because he turned around when Patricia moved him back in season 1. Plus, he's just creepy. I'd not be surprised much if he actually came to live and became that Raven dude. Amber liking Alfie- I have a feeling Amber suddenly became so interested in Alfie was because he stopped being interested in her. I don't think it had ever happened before, or at least recently, and with Alfie constantly chasing after her, it didnt mean much. But once he stopped and moved on to Piper for a bit, it hit her. She realized she DID want him, and couldn't handle him not being interested. Once he stopped, she finally realized how much she actually liked him. Now, because I'm not sure of other theories I have, here are some more things I've noticed. -The fact that without Jerome, Sibuna/Gran/maybe Vera would have died because of Senkhara. Without him, they'd never have gotten the gem to put in the real mask. -Likewise, it was actually Patricia who started this whole thing. By locking Nina in the attic, Nina saw the picture of Sarah/ discovered the locket had powers and wanted to investigate, and thats how Sibuna started. -Joy is the only character never to be in a real relationship in the show. (I count Jara as real) -Jerome was the only one in the house (including Victor and Vera) not to meet Piper before Patricia formally intorduced her. -Mick was the only character never to go into the cellar, and Eddie was the only one never to go into the attic. -Both time Joy shared an Alias with someone (Chosen One- Nina, Jack Jackal- Mara,) she was never the real one, but simply was thought to be by everyone else. -Patricia was almost completely focused on the mystery in season 1, and in season 2, she did much less for Sibuna and was mostly focused on the romance with Eddie. (Much less compared to everyone else, anyways.) -After Victor tried to see if Piper had the ox bell and Sibuna thought she was Patricia, Sibuna left thinking it was fine. Patricia then showed up only a minute later, with the ox bell, and in different clothes and nobody even was a little confused about it. -NOTHING HAPPENED TO VERA! I mean, come on! She was horrible and I wish there was more of a send off. Nothing much to point out here, but still, NOTHING HAPPENED TO HER. -During Senet, every. single. time. Fabian told them he was positive about a move, it ended up getting someone checkmated down the hole. -Rufus and Patricia had no interaction. It doesnt matter much, but I am bugged that after the whole alliance to find joy/kidnapping thing, Rufus's interactions have been mainly with Jerome. They act like the kidnapping and stuff never happened. So, thats it I guess. Comment and tell me what you think and other interesting things you've noticed. (I put too much time into this show. xD LOAS FTW.) Category:Blog posts